Hearts Unchained!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: The Time you roll over me to wrap a hand and pull me closer during sleep, I feel complete. RajVi centric and Family based dillogical fic. happy reading. *final chapter updated*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya everyone :) Well, again a Rajvi story :) **

**So here it goes... Enjoy ;) and don't forget to review! **

* * *

"Rajaaatt pleaseee" she said with a irritated look on her face.

"Purviiiiii" He says while trying to jump and grab her.

She was taking steps back till she fell on the sofa and he held her quickly. His deep brown eyes looked down into hers. She couldn't resist to surrender herself but that wasn't any time for all that, there was plenty to do.

" Rajat please chodiye naaa..." She says while trying to push him back, again with a very irritated look.

" Aese kaise chod du Purvi?" He says while trying to kissing her neck.

Purvi was never like that, she never got irritated but Time was her only reason for loosing temper.  
All need to reach ACP's house till 12 noon and already it was 11:50. It took more than 20 minutes there if there was no traffic, but you ought to get traffic on a Sunday morning. She couldn't bear to be late because they had to plan for a case in disguise.

**Flashback- 20 mins ago.**

Purvi got dressed in a beautiful sky blue colored sari, with a pretty pearl jewelry set. With her hair left open to fly in fresh air. In simple words, she looked like someone who's beauty can't be described in words.

Rajat came out wearing a black suit, with a skin-fit white shirt looking a Macho :*

Both were off course distracted from what they had to do originally. Purvi was controlling herself but he wasn't ready to leave his gorgeous wife. She knew she had to go but Rajat had already lost senses seeing her, for which she got irritated.

**Flashback ends.**

Rajat was busy kissing Purvi's neck and face while she was thinking of ideas to make him leave her and move towards ACP sir's house..

Just then she heard the phone ring. She begged him to leave her. He couldn't see his lady-love requesting him too much for something, He left her and she stood up to attend the call, which was from her collegue and friend shreya.

_Purvi:_ Hello

Before anything Rajat held her from waist and started to kiss her bare back and neck but she was experienced and used to this habit of his. :*

_Shreya_: Purvi! Jaldi aaa yaar kahan reh gayi.

_Purvi:_ Arey aa rhi hu.

Purvi somehow dismissed shreya with a assurance of coming within 15 mins. She finally cut the call.

Purvi: Rajat please chal lijiyee. 11:55 ho gaye hei... (But before she could say anything further)...

His lips grabbed her lips and he kissed deep and deeper. Nibbling her lips and sucking them sometimes. But there was something missing, she wasn't responding. He tried to kiss hard but she didn't respond. Rajat left her lips and pulled her more closer almost leaving no distance between their bodies.

_**Rajat:** _Purvii please...

_**Purvi:**_ Par Rajattt hume jaana haii

_**Rajat:**_ accha ek baar sirf, phir paaka chalengey.

How could she deny him now?, if she did it will brake his heart. So she quickly leaned and held his lips and kissed him with passion but she separated within the next few seconds. He wasn't satisfied with this few second kiss.

He had to leave her because he promised to do so. She quickly looked again into the mirror and made herself presentable again and they left quickly.

Fortunately, Rajat knew a shortcut and they reached ACP Sir's house just 15 minutes late, which wasn't considered as late because it happens sometimes.

Rajat and Purvi were siting differently, during the discussion Rajat stared at Purvi in between making her to skip heartbeats. Finally, they discussed the plan and everybody seprated to catch the culprit.

Rajvi and Abhirika went to a hotel in disguise, all were dedicated to the case and Rajat got no time for any moments with Purvi.

Finally, the culprit was caught. The case was over. ACP asked them for dinner at his house, to which everyone agreed. Eveyone settled on the dinnig table as they food was served.

Abhijeet was trying to point out something to Daya, who was sitting just beside him. He couldn't say it aloud and not even in his ear.

_Abhi:_ Shh sh Dayaa..(Very slowly)

Daya raised his eyebrow in order to ask whats the matter. Abhijeet was trying to point out something with his eyes. Finally, after much concentration on Abhi's signals and eye movements Daya got to know what he meant.

OMG! Daya couldn't control and water came out of his mouth like a waterfall and he started to cough. Everybody looked towards him and Abhi with a wicked smile rubbed his back. Daya was fine now but wasn't able to control the wicked grin on his face.

Purvi noticed duo looking at Rajat continuously. She felt something wrong and looked at him herself but she couldn't find anything wrong. She ignored them. Everyone was over with dinner.

...

While leaving Duo patted Rajat's back still with a wicked grin.

_Daya:_ Hume pata nahi tha Rajat ki tum itne shaitaan ho.

Abhi laughs while Rajat stands confused.

_Abhi:_ Hayee! Ab mein Purvi ko lucky kahun ya bechari kahun?

Rajat still stands confused.

Daya: Lagta hai samajh nahi aaya tumhe. Chalo kuch nahi hota.

Duo leave leaving a confused rajat behind.

...

**Rajvi's home**

Rajvi reached home. They were preparing to sleep. Purvi suddenly noticed something.

She, with wide open eyes moved towards Rajat and stood very close to him. Rajat was astonished to see Purvi staring at him with wide eyes. She suddenly turns red and that could be seen clearly.

He was blankly looking at her.

_Purvi (Very slowly):_ Rajat?

Rajat nods.

Purvi extends her hand and touches his lips and wipes something and shows it to him.

Rajat gave a wide alluring smile, while she stood red.

A small amount of her lipstick was on his lips from the whole day! Finally she realized the reason for Duo's wicked smile. She stood still not able to think what to do now?

Rajat noticed her and cupped her face.

_Rajat:_ Kuch nahi hota Purvi. Kabhi-kabhi aesa ho jata hai.

She looked at him innocently, trying to accept what he just said. till then, he leaned in again catching her lips.

...

Both of them weren't feeling sleepy. So he turned on the TV and pulled her beside him. It was winter so they covered themselves with a blanket. He gripped her hands and sat side-hugging her.

Having nothing to watch, they started to watch Ashiqui 2. During some scenes, Purvi felt very uneasy, to which Rajat enjoyed a lot. It was raining, making the atmosphere very romantic.

Suddenly, the light goes off.

_Rajat:_ Arey yeh ekdum se light ko kya hogaya? (He tightens his grip on Purvi's hand)

Purvi was making short movements. Rajat thought to search for a torch. Suddenly, the lightning strikes Purvi who was scared of the thunder sound quickly hides herself inside the blanket and hugs Rajat from his waist. Rajat knowing of her fear of thunder sound, caresses her hair lovingly.

Rajat couldn't move as Purvi was holding him tight.

_Rajat:_ Lagta hai baarish ki wajah se light chali gayi hai. Kuch nahi hota hum dono yahin Sofa pe so jaate hein.

Purvi agrees.

...

It was mid-night now, Rajat moves his hand to grip Purvi but couldn't find her. He looks here and there but visibility was zero because of no light. He gets up wondering where has she gone. He finds the main door open.

Rajat pov: Itni raat ko bearish mein kahan chali gayi yeh?

He steps out, heavy rain drops fell on him and he got totally wet. He searches everywhere. Suddenly he heard shivering.

He moves towards that direction, and finds Purvi sitting under a tree shivering. He goes towards her.

_Rajat shocked and confused_ : Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi stammers and says something which wasn't audible. Rajat calms a bit and holding her arms, he makes her stand up. She gets up and looks at him innocently still shivering.

Suddenly, he understands the reason. She came out to enjoy rain but sat there because of continuous thunder for which she was scared of. He smiles and she knew he has got it why she was here and smiles back wider.

Rajat lifts her in his arms and takes her inside. She was feeling really cold. Rajat wraps the blanket around her but even he was feeling cold. They sat on the sofa. Rajat gets a torch and asks Purvi to change clothes. Purvi changes and when she came back she saw Rajat already sleeping.

She feels bad as she knew his clothes was also wet. She shakes him, asking him to get up and change. Rajat shivers a bit denying to get up.

_Purvi:_ Uth jaiye na Rajat. Thand lag jaegi aapko.

Rajat blinks his eyes.

Purvi goes in to bring his clothes.

Purvi: Yeh lijiye ab uth jaiye.

Rajat gets up slowly and moves in to change. Soon he was out after changing. He saw Purvi searching something in the fridge.

_Rajat:_ Purvi? Kya dhundh rahi ho?

Purvi smiles big and comes with a big box of ice-cream. Rajat smiles in return.

She opens the box and gives him a spoon. Both fell over the sofa and started to share ice-cream. Purvi's mouth was covered with a layer of ice-cream. Rajat leans in and again with a alluring smile gave a open-mouth kiss, tasting all the ice-cream. She turned red faced but continued with her ice-cream. Suddenly both of them sneezed together. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Finally, they were over with their ice-cream. She keeps it in the kitchen again with the help of torch. As soon as she comes out, Rajat grips and pins her down to the sofa. Her heart-beat increases suddenly. He gave her a smile and lays over her. Entangling hands and kissing passionately. Soon she gets over her nervousness, and bites his lips during the kiss. He suddenly parts away.

_Rajat:_ Yeh kyaa kiya?

_Purvi_ laughs.

" Chaliye ab so jaiyee. Kal bureau bhi jaana hai. 3 ghante bache hein subah hone mein".

Rajat touches his lips and looks at her swelled lips too. They smiled and lay down on the sofa, covered themselves with blankets and slept turning off the torch.

... /\/\/\\...

**A/n: Finally, this came to an end. I know this was illogical and not so good but this was just a random idea which I posted here. Well, the exact reason for posting it was to give the message that I need a BREAK. **

**I am taking a Break from ff. Not much but for just 2-3 weeks. I wont be giving any updates, I know they are too late. **

**And coming to this story, I can continue it but only for 2-3 more chaps. So SHOULD I CONTINUE? I will be continuing it just after more than 10 people give me the consent to continue it. **

**I Will give updates of all fics as soon as I come back.  
Thankyou so much for reading :) Don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya!.. Finally I have updated this one ;) Though the reviews were a bit less than expected as the views were high, but no problems. I have to update for those who reviewed. **

**I hope you enjoy this one too ;) Rajvi Romance and Some Family Moments! :D **

It was morning, but still Rajvi were deep sound asleep in each others arms, cuddling. Suddenly the alarm disturbs them and Rajat's eyes open, he turns the alarm off as it was a holiday. They worked on Sunday, so they were having holiday on Monday. Rajat looks down to Purvi, and smiles seeing that innocent look on her face. She was sleeping hugging him tight.

Oh!.. How much did he love her? He loved her in every way and every morning whenever he looks at her, he falls for her Over and over again.

Purvi gets up as Rajat moves a bit. She smiles as she looks at Rajat staring at her.

**Purvi** sits up on the sofa. " Kya soch rahe hein Rajat".

**Rajat** while again pinning her down on the sofa and laying over her " Mein yeh soch raha tha ki bhgwaan ne tumhe kitni fursat mein bnaya hoga aur wobhi mere liye"

**Purvi:** " Acchaji? "She wraps one of her hands around his neck and from the other twitches his nose tip.

**Rajat:** "Hanji." Rajat rests his forhead over hers.

**Rajat:** "Aaj chutti hai Purvi.."

**Purvi:** "Toh fir?"

**Rajat:** "Toh fir kya? Aaj hum kahin nahi jaagey."

**Purvi:** "Nahii Rajat.. Aap mujhse promise kiya tha ki hum shopping chalengey."

**Rajat:** "Nahii.. Aaj hum yahin rahengey. idhar hi aur mein tumhe pyaar karunga, bohot saara pyaar. " he said in a seductive tone

**Purvi:** "Nahi Rajat.. Please. Aap ko mujhe.." (before she could speak anything) her lips were not under her control anymore. They were in control of Rajat's lips.

Now she dint deny, she has stopped him yesterday as well but now she wouldn't. After all, its Rajat, her Rajat.

She responded with a much deeper kiss, Rajat knew that this was a sign that she's ready to give up and surrender herself to him. He took the opportunity and turned her over him. She blushed as she saw Rajat's face moving towards her neck. He kissed ever inch of her neck and bit there. Everytime, during their romance Purvi got a fresh lovebite. It pained at first but she loved it anyways.

After a few more kissing sessions, and turning over and again turning down, they rested for seconds. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Purvi's eyes widened. She pushed Rajat to a side and asked him to open the door and then ran away to their room.

**Rajat:** "Kya hai koi na koi disturb kar hi deta hai.. Fir darwaaza bhi mujhe hi kholna padta hai. Madamji toh bhaag jaati hein."

He opens the door, settling his hair and finds the Doodhwala bhaiya there.

**Rajat:** "Bhaiya.. aap chutti ke din thodi der se aaya karo."

**Man:** "Sahab aaj chutti kahan hai? aaj toh Monday hai.."

**Rajat:** "Oh haan! Chalo tum rakho dhoodh aur jao."

The man left. Rajat enters and waits for Purvi.

**Rajat:** "Aajao Purvi. Wo gaya."

Purvi comes in settling herself.

**Purvi:** "Jaiye fresh ho jaiye. Mein breakfast bnati hu."

Rajat feels hungry too, so he goes off and Purvi gets into the kitchen.

After 10 minutes, Rajat comes back again, and finds Purvi working in the kitchen . Suddenly, he noticed something. He moves closer to her and hugs her form behind. He knew that Purvi might be suffering from pain as the lovebite was totally red. He moves his hand closer and carefully touches the bite.

**Purvi:** "aahh!"

**Rajat:** "Oh! sorry Purvi.." He carefully caressed that little wound.

Purvi smiles as she understands what he intended. At first it pained, but then the pain vanished slowly. Rajat leaves her and sits near the stove. With a child-like look, he stares at Purvi who is making breakfast.

Soon, rajvi finish up with the breakfast and Purvi goes to bath followed by Rajat. As soon as Purvi comes out, the beautiful smell of lavender spreads over the room, which attracted Rajat. He pulled her closer and kisses her forehead. He put his hand into those wet and soft hair of hers and smells them. That smell of her hair made him insane and she too loved that feel.

Just then, Rajat receives a call from Abhijit. Purvi requests him to put on speaker so that both can hear.

_"Hello.. gud mrng sir"_

_"Helloo.. gud morning Rajat. Tum Free ho?"_

_"Haan sir bataiye?"_

_"Wo actually, meine aur Daya ne plan kiya hai ki kyu na ek family trip ho jae aaj? Kitne din ho gye.."_

_"Haan sir zarur.. mein aur Purvi abhi aate hein aapke ghar. fir wahin se chalengey."_

_"Ok.. Bye!"_

The call ended.

Rajat looked at Purvi and found her with twinkling eyes and much exited face. She seemed so exited and happy. She ran to pack up a small bag for the day.

Rajat sitting, " Aaj ka romantic plan toh kharab ho gya. Chalo koi baat nahi.. " He smiles and goes off to check out Purvi.

**...**

**After 15 minutes-**

**Rajat:** "Chale?"

**Purvi:** "Uff! Kitni jaldi machate hein aap? Thodi der ka sabr rakhiye. Mujhe koi dhankey kapde nahi mil rahe hein."

**Rajat:** "Purvii.. Kuch bhi le lo naa.."

Purvi pulls out some clothes and pushes them into the bag with anger. Rajat smiles seeing her angry. He loved her in that angry mood.

**Purvi:** "Chaloo ab.." She walks out of the house, very fast.

Going out, Purvi laughs under her throat and waits for Rajat. Within moments, Rajat locks the house and they sit into the car.

Purvi stares out from the window.

**Rajat:** "Kyaa Purvi? Itna gussa mat hua karo?"

**Purvi (innocently):** "Meine kab gussa kiya?"

**Rajat:** "ohho toh abhi madam ne bade pyaar se kapde daalee aur.."

**Purvi:** "haan haan boliyee? aur kya?" she tries to suppress her smile but couldn't.

Rajat stops to speak, he smiles wider and pulls her closer, she rests her head on his shoulder.

**...**

**Duo Home-**

As soon as Rajvi step in, a little boy of around 4 years came running, followed by a little girl of 2 and a half years of age.

**Boy:"** Chachuu.." He wraps himself around Rajat's legs

Purvi smiles and picks up the little girl in her arms, who followed her elder brother.

**Purvi:** "Meri Pari kaisi hai?"

The girl hugs Purvi from her neck. Rajat takes the boy in his arms and moves inside the house.

The boy is Abhinav ( Son of Abhirika) and the girl is Diya ( Daughter of Dareya)

**Abhijit (while keeping aside the newspaper)**: "Aao aao Rajat-Purvi.."

Daya comes from the room, and Tarika and Shreya from the kitchen.

**Daya:** "Ander toh aane deta unhe Hero.. pehle hi chachu- chachu laga diya."

**Shreya:"** Aap dono ke aate hi bacche hume toh bhul hi jaate hein.."

Rajvi laugh.

Everybody settled. Abhinav jumped from Rajat's lap and moved towards Purvi.

**Abhinav:"** Chachii.. Chocolate?" he forwards his hand and jumps into Purvi's lap.

Everybody smile seeing the kid's love for Purvi.

Purvi opens her purse, takes out a chocolate and divides it in two giving 1 piece each to both Diya and Abhinav.

**Diya:** "Meleko wo waali chahiye.."

**Purvi:** "Beta, dono ki same-same hai."

**Diya:** "Naaii, bhaiya ki bali hai."

Abhinav thinks that maybe he got a bigger piece, so he runs to Rajat and sits beside him.

**Abhijit:** "Beta abhinav, chachi ne dono ko same piece diya hai, agar Diya keh rahi hai toh change karlo.

**Abhinav:** "Nahi Papa, yeh mera hai."

Diya makes a crying face and trembles towards Rajat.

**Diya:** "Chachu, chachi badi waali chocolate nai deti."

Rajat laughs and says " Diya beta, tumhari chachi saari chocolates toh khud kha jaati hai, fir 1 hi chocolate ko aadha-aadha karti hai. Ab isme chachu ka kare? "

Everybody laughs except Purvi. Purvi makes a face.

**Tarika:** "Humne Abhinav aur Diya ka khaana pack karliya hai. toh chale?"

Everybody agrees and they move towards the Water Park. The day has just started!

**../\/\\..**

**A/N: Suddenly, I felt to write something which contains Family, so I came up with the trip idea! A small one but next will be surely a Long one ;) **

**_PRECAP:_ Everyone is up for the trip.. Will include a lil Abhirika, Dareya and ofcrse Lots Of Rajvi! Cute Family Moments as well.. so stay Tuned ;)**

**Do tell your opinions everyone! Dear Silent readers, plz don't be silent always.. open up a little. A single review contributes a lot! :D**

**_Next Updates_: Happiness Is from Family and Our Love Story ;)**

**I am eagerly waiting gyzz.. Hope to have more responses this tym! Luv ya all! :)**

A Special note of Thanks to all reviewers Thankyou for ur encouragement and support!

katiiy: Thankyou :D

kashaf Titli: Thankyou! :D

Ansha Di's Ananya: Thankyou soo much! :)

KAVINSANJANA: Thanxx :)

parise22: Thankyou! very right.. rajvi is decreasing.. but still WE will keep up the Rajvi here on ff :)

Harman: Thankyouu Soo Muchh dear! Yes Rajvi Is THE BEST! :) :* :*

Shweta: Thankyou very Much!.. hmm.. yes Rajvi has decreased too much. I too miss Rajat, onscreen and Rajvi here in ff.. luv ya too.. tckr. :* :*

Monika: Thankyou so much yaarr! luv u too..tc :*

saney, redrosses22, princess khanam, shah khanam, JannatFairy, adk, GuestNL, Rajvigirl, pari, aarvi, falhas : Thankyou everyone! :D :*

Thankyou guests :)

**Thankyou for Reading!.. And Do review!..**

...


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Heya! Up with another update :) Thankyou for your support to this Story.. Thankyou for all Favs and Follows too.. ;) Enjoyy!_****_!_**

**_..._**

Abhirika and Dareya settle in Daya's car with their kids wanting to go with their beloved Purvi chachi..

" Beta chachi dono shaitaano ko kaise sambhalegi?" Daya tries to make them sit with them.

Diya makes a crying face and Abhinav pulls Daya's hair.

" Acchaa baba.. theek hai!. Jaao apni chachi ke paas." Abhijit smiles.

" Chalo mein chod aau.." Tarika takes Diya in her arms, holds Abhinav's hand and moves towards Rajvi's car.

...

_**Rajvi's Car:**_

_***Knock-Knock***_ She knocks Purvi's window. who smiles and opens her door.

Both Diya and Abhinav jump into her lap.

" Yeh kya Tarika? Hum do-do shaaitaan kaise sambhalengey?" Rajat looks at her with shocked expressions.

" Mujhe nahi pata, Dono hi Purvi ke paas zaane ki zidd kar rahe the.. Waise accha hai, tumhaari practice ho jaegi."

Rajat smiles and Purvi blushes. Tarika smiles naughity and moves towards her car.

" Beta, Aap dono apni chachi ko hi pareshaan karna, Mujhe gaadi chalane dena. Okay?"

Purvi looks at him blankly and Rajat laughs. Both the cars start.

Before anything, both the kids were almost jumping in Purvi's lap.

" Beta, Aaram se baith jao." Purvi tries to make them sit.

" Naahii.. Hum toh ghumne jaa rahe hein." Abhinav gets overjoyed. Rajat smiles seeing him getting excited.

" Chachi.. Yeh meleko dedo.." Diya pulls out a beautiful hair pin from Purvi's hair.

" Aaahh!" Purvi suddenly bursts as Diya pulls her hair along with the pin.

" Diyaa- Abhinav, chup chap baitho. Chachi ko pareshaan mat karo." Rajat scolds.

At first, both get scared but Diya starts to cry.

" Aaahhaannn...! Chachi, chachu daant rahe hein." Diya wraps her arms around Purvi's neck who was settling her hair while Abhinav wraps himself around her waist.

"Areyy beta, Rote nahii.." Purvi pats their heads. " Kya hai Rajat aapko? Kyu gussa karte rehte hein?" Purvi gives him a cute angry look.

Rajat gives her his most innocent look, " Koi tumhe pareshaan kar raha ho yeh mein nahi seh sakta." He whispers into her ears.

" Yeh bacche hein Rajat. aap ko zara apne pe control karna seekhna hoga." Purvi scolds him and then turns to the kids.

" Kuch nahi hota baby.. Chalo chup ho jao." Purvi caresses their hair.

Both the kids stop to sob and look at Rajat angrily.

" Gaya kaam se" Rajat speaks slowly.

Purvi giggles. Before anything, Abhimanyu jumps to Rajat and starts to hit him on this chest.

" Areyy Beta.. Kya kar rahe ho? Sorryy na.." Rajat speaks while smiling.

Diya stands up in Purvi's lap and pulls his hair.

" Aap Chachi ko bhi paleshaan kalte lehte hogey. Gandee Chachuu." Diya speaks in the most cute tone.

Purvi couldn't stop laughing.

" Purvii.. Haso mat. Baccho ko sambhalo warna accident ho jaega." Rajat says while trying to handle the car which gets out of control.

On the other hand, Daya looks at Rajvi's car from the side mirror, which was going hayway.

" Lagta hai unki car mein bhuchaal aa raha hai." Daya laughs.

Everyone too laughs, thinking about Rajvi's condition.

..

Purvi suddenly came up with a idea, she searches something in her bag and finds two chocolates.

" Jisko chocolate khaani hai wo chachi ke paas aaye." Purvi smirks.

Both the kida jump back to Purvi's lap and Rajat gets relieved.

" Uff!.. Thankgod Purvi, tumne bacha liye warna accident ho jata."

Purvi smiles at him and he too smiles back.

" Jo acche bacche ki tarah baithega usko chocolate milegi." Purvi says.

Both the kids sat down in her lap obediently.

" Chalo ab promise karo ki poore raaste aese hi baithogey." She extands her hand.

Both the kids shake hands with her and she hands out a chocolate to each of them and remained quite and calm.

" Wahh Purvi, Tumne toh kamaal kar dala." *Muaahh*" Rajat whispers and quickly pecks her cheek.

She smiles at first. " Yeh aap kya kar rahe hein?" She blushes too.

Rajat grips her hand and presses it with a smile before turning his concentration back to driving.

...

_**After 30 Minutes:**_

They finally reach their destination.. The Water Park!..

" Ayyee! Mein kitne dino baad yahan aayi hu!" Purvi gets excited while getting out of the car.

" Yaad hai.. Hum shaadi se pehle yahan aaye the?" Rajat questions.

Purvi nods in yes with a cute smile and takes Diya in her arms while Rajat takes Abhimanyu.

Abhirika and Dareya too come out and look at Rajvi who were talking romantically with the kids in their arms.

" Acchi practice ho gayi hai lagta hai?" shreya naughtily asks, again making Purvi blush.

" ohhoo.. Toh ab samjh aaya, yeh dono itne shaant kyu hein?" Daya looks at both the kids face which were covered with chocolate.

Purvi smiles. Abhinav jumps from Rajat's lap and goes to his dad.

" Papa.. Chachi ne chocolate dii.." He smiles. Abhijit too smiles and picks him up.

" Toh Chale?" tarika asks while taking Diya in her arms.

" Mekkoo Chachi ke paas rehna haii.!" Diya shouts.

" Jaao Bhyi.. Chachi ke paas hi jao." Tarika again hands over Diya to Purvi.

" Chalo ji.." Abhijit leads.

Everyone walks to into the water park and Abhinav takes Abhijit to the bumper boats, of course Tarika goes along. Diya being small now wanted her mummy.

" Mummaa!.." Diya calls shreya.

Shreya smiles and takes Diya where rides for very small kids were there, leaving Rajvi alone.

" Finally!.. Hum dono ko bachho ne akela choda." Rajat smiles to her who smiles back.

They first walk around the beautiful park, recollecting some beautiful memories.

They reach huge water slide, From which Purvi turns her face away.

**Rajat:** "Purvii.. Tumhe abhi bhi wo yaad hai?"

**Purvi:** "Mein wo kaise bhool sakti hu, Rajat" She almost got teary

**FlashBack..**

_Rajvi were in the same water park just before a week of their marrige._

_Purvi got exicted and climbed up the extremely large_ water slide _but due to her fear of heights she was a scared to slide down, even small kids were sliding down which made her embarrassed. _

_**Rajat:** " Aao Purvi.. Mein wait kar raha hu.." Rajat shouted from the down. _

_**Purvi:** " Uh!.. woo..Rajat" She trembled._

_Rajat just got what she meant, he came out of the water and stood just right under where she was standing, before he could call out he saw that she isn't there._

_**Rajat:** " Purvi..Purvi?" _

_Then he saw he at a corner, rubbing her eyes._

_**Rajat:** " Purvi.. Kya hua?" _

_**Purvi:** *Sniff* _

**_A minute ago:_**

_A Kid came by Purvi and said,  
" Didi Aapko yahan se utarne mein darr lagta hai? Haahaa!.. Yeh dekho.. Mein toh chalaaa.." And he slid off._

_This made Purvi more embarrsed and she climbed down with tears. _

_.._

_**Rajat:** "Uss bache ki toh mein.."_

_**Purvi:** " Rehne dijiye, usne sahi toh kaha.. Mein bohot darpok hu,, *Sniff*" _

_**Rajat** (Holding her from shoulders): "Aesa nahi hai Purvi, Tumhe uuchaiyo (Heights) se darr lagta hai isme tumhari koi galti nahi.. Chalo yahan se chale."_

_Kissing her forehead, He took her away from that ride._

_..._

**_Flashback Ends.._**

**Rajat: " **Hum kahin aur chalte hein.."

Purvi nods and they move ahead.

...

They move towards other rides and games and enjoy to the fullest. Then they reach across a water roller coaster which had another beautiful memory attached.

_**FlashBack Starts:**_

After the water slide incident, Purvi was sad but Rajat was urging her to come to the roller coaster. At first, Purvi thought to deny but then she thought it might hurt Rajat so she agreed and both sat together in the roller coaster. Rajat know very well that she's a bit scared so he protectively wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders from the back and one from the front.

She felt secured and gave a pure smile and bent towards him, placing her head on his chest for a while. He held her tight. She thought that she is the most lucky girl to have him by her side.

The ride starts, at first she was scared so he tightens her grip on his shirt's collar and closed her eyes tight. It was after a minute she relaxed and enjoyed the ride with his arms still wrapped around her.

...

_**Flashback Ends..**_

They smile as they recollect the memory before again getting into the ride, the same way he wraps his arms around her and they are off to enjoy!

* * *

_**A/n: So, this was the Second Last Chapter!.. I have already prepared half of the next one too! So, as soon as you'll flood the review section with ur precious reviews, I'll update. No Delay this Time :)**_

_**Thankyou to All those who supported and Reviewed last time:**_

_Saney, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Jannat Fairy: Thankyou Soo Much :*_

_Parise22: Thankyou.. Tc :D_

_Rajvigirl, Shree, Pari: Thankss :D_

_Guest NL: Thankyou!_

_Sadvirk: Thankyou, Yes! I am planning for a Ishyant story too :)_

_Shrayu's Pari: Thankyou :)_

_Poonum, Rajvi21, RK: Thankyou :)_

_Harman: Thankyouu Soo Much :* _

**_.. Lastly Read and Review!.._**


	4. Final Chapter!

**A/N: Finally! The Last Chapter :) Thankyou Everyone For all your Support to this Story! **

* * *

After loads of fun at the water rides, All of them change and Sit near a Pool facing restaurant for lunch. Abhinav and Diya start to nibble the home made food packed for them. While rest of them enjoy with light chit chat.

After a while, Abhinav and Diya play with a ball which rest of them sit near the pool on the grass.

Purvi tries to get up and join the kids but she's held tight by Rajat who was busy romancing her.

_**Purvi:**_ "Arey chodiya, Kya kar rahe hein?"

Rajat kisses her neck in reply.

_**Purvi:**_ "Chod dijiye na Rajat."

**Rajat (faking to be disappointed):** "Haan Haan tum jaao. Jabse aaye hein mujhe toh bhool hi agyi ho."

_**Purvi:**_ " Arey poore din se toh aapke saath hu,"

Rajat smirks naughtily and leans in saying, " Toh theek hai phir.."

Purvi leans in but pushes him and runs away. Rajat runs behind to catch and finally gets hold of her.

_**Rajat:**_ "Kahan jaogi bhaagkar?"

Purvi looks him with cute puppy eyes and he picks her up, walking towards the pool. Purvi got what he intends.

_**Rajat:**_ " Ready for the Punishment?"

_**Purvi:**_ " Kyaa? Please Rajat yeh kya kar rahe hein? Mere paas aur kapde bhi nahi hein.."

Rajat laughs under his throat and extends his hands, all set to drop her into the pool. Purvi holds his neck tight.

_**Rajat:**_ " Purvi.. 1..2..3.."

_**Purvi:**_ "Nahii.." She chuckles, inside somewhere she was Loving all this :*

Rajat too chuckles. They laugh a little and he carefully makes her stand.

They then have fun with children till it was late evening. All of them decide to head back. After a long chat at Duo's home and more fun with the kids, it got about 10:00 p.m. Rajvi decided to move towards their home.

...

_**Rajvi's Car:**_

Both were silent but had the same thing in their minds but neither of them spoke. Rajat was smiling inside, he knew after a few hours, she would feel the happiest girl on this planet. She was also smiling inside herself, though without any plans. She knew he would make it the Best!

...

_**Rajvi's Home:**_

Purvi serves him water but he pulls her carefully along with the glass. Giving a alluring smile and raises his eyebrow, saying..

" Purvi, get ready."

Purvi smiled. She knew what he was planning to but pretended to be unaware.

"Hum kahin jaa rahe hein?"

" Haan.. Dinner pe."

"Oh Accha.. Mein abhi aayi."

He nods and calls someone, smiling all the time. She gets ready and he too gets ready, then they move towards a place.

...

They reach a hotel. He forwards his hand and she gracefully holds his hand, getting out. Further wrapping her arm around his. They go inside, the manger smile a little and waiter takes them to a place. It was 11: 30 till now.

**Purvi:** "yahan pe itna andhera kyu hai.."

Rajat smiles a little, " Purvi.." And he blindfolds her.

**Purvi:** " Yeh aapne kya kiya?"

**Rajat:** " Please Purvi, Mere liye."

He carefully wraps a arm around her waist and carefully makes her stand at a place and removes the cloth around her, she was stunned. It was 12:00 now. A slow tune of Raabta starts to play.

He takes her hands into his and says, " Happy Anniversary Love.."

Purvi eyes welled up with tears, she murmured " Happy Anniversary , Rajat."

A big cloth got removed, on a big glittery heart of red, it was written " A YEAR OF TOGHERTHENESS.."

She smiled big looking into his eyes.

**Rajat:** " yaad hai?"

Purvi nods.

This was the place where he had proposed her for her hand in marriage. The decoration, the tables, the moon lit night and they two.

They looked into each others eyes, full of love and care. conveying the message of being together forever. He carefully leans in, taking her lips with his, kissing her passionately, she too responded with all her passion.

After a while, they got seated and food was served. They ate, without breaking the connectivity of the eye lock. She smiles a little and he smiles back. After they were finished with the food. He forwards his hand, to ask her for a dance. She blushed and kept her in his.

**_Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye_**  
_** Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye**_  
_** Ho akhiyaan kare jee hazoori**_  
_** Maange hai teri manzoori**_  
_** Kajra siyaahi, din rang jaaye**_  
_** Teri kastoori rain jagaaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Tera naam dohraaye**_

He wraps his arm around her waist, with a hand entwined tightly with hers.

_**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Tera naam dohraaye**_

They dance beautifully with the rhythm, getting closer each moment.

_**Jogiya jog lagake**_  
_**Makhra rog lagaa ke**_  
_** Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye**_  
_** Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Bas tera naam dohraaye**_

He lifts her up, swirling her.

_**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Tera naam.. bas tera naam dohraaye**_

They get closer, with a inch gap between them.

_** Odh ke dhaani reet ki chaadar**_  
_** Aaya tere shehar mein Ranjha tera**_  
_**Duniya zamaana, jhoota fasaana**_  
_** Jeene marne ka waada saancha mera**_  
_** Ho.. sheesh-mehal na mujhko suhaaye**_

They pause for a while, looking into each other eyes and sharing a cute eye lock before resuming their dance.

_**Tujh sang sookhi roti bhaaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Bas tera naam dohraaye**_

The rotates her, they go sideways and she comes back with his arm again going around her waist.

_**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_** Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_** Tera naam.. dohraye...**_

As the song ends, he wraps both his hands around her and pulls her to him. Looking deep into her eyes.

...

They talk a little and get back to their car and finally back home. It was 1 a.m. now.

He pulls her to him and fall on the bed, with him slowly getting over her. He leans in, slowly whispering " Kal thoda late hojaegey toh kuch nahi hota" She smiles at him, nodding a little and circling her arms around his neck.

He kisses her again and over and over again, pausing to catch a breath and starting again. The contagious smile of hers made him wild, and he slipped his hand pulling the chain of her dress. She smiles coyly ashe bends down to kiss her again.

_**Next Morning:**_

" Rajat" he hears her whisper.

His eyes blink and he could see her smiling a little. He smiles back, raising a eyebrow.

" Mere upar se hatiye" She whispers again. He smiles getting down from over her.

She smiles carefully wrapping herself in the blanket. He calmly kisses her eyes and then her forehead, never wanting her to go but they had to.

They quickly get ready, Had breakfast and first left for a restraurant. They made preparations for today's party that was for all members and left for bureau.

The day goes of wishing and teasing and lots of fun and then the whole team leaves for the restraurant where Rajvi threw a party for their Anniversary.

They laugh, play , enjoy and tease till late, when everybody gets tierd they all leave for their respective homes.

...

Rajvi too drop down tired in each others arms, cuddling. But suddenly Purvi gets up,

" Don't leave me." Rajat says, as he pulls her away from getting up.

" Mereko kuch files nikalni hai Rajat, ACP Sir ko kal deni hai." Purvi says with a smile.

"Please?" He says making a cute puppy face. " I help you with the files tomorrow morning.."

" okay.. I'll stay.. but under a condition" She smirks.

" What is it, Love" He says pulling her closer.

" Never ever let me go." She whispers, dropping down again in his arms.

**I Love You, I am Who I am Because of You, You are Every Reason, Every Hope, Every Dream I've Every Had. You Make Me Complete. You Make Me Smile when I Have No Reason to. When Everything Goes Wrong, You make things better. For You are the Most Precious Gift to Me. There Just Aren't Words For the Most Amazing Things that Happen in our Lives. For prayers that are answered far beyond anything we ever dreamed possible for joys that Surprise our Hearts and Miracles That Could Only Be Gifts from Heavens; Even When I Cant find Words to tell you, I want to show with every look, every touch, every kiss we share, you are the Miracle More Beautiful That I Ever Imagined it could Be. I Love you :* **

_**~~ THE END ~~**_

* * *

**A/N: Finally we have reached the very end of this fiction. I am very glad to have written this fic, though I thought it to make one-shot, I never knew you would support me to make it till 4 chapters. **

**Thankyou for All your Support, your Encouragement, your precious Reviews, Your Favs and Follows and All Your Love to this story. Hearts, unchained became a beautiful journey all because of your support. All your support is greatly heart-felt. **

**And I am already Up with another Rajvi based fic.. So, do stay Tuned :) **

**A personal Thanks to all who reviewed last time and always:**

Kuki17: This fic had to be a short one, as I mentioned in the first chapter.. Thanks for all your support :)

saney: Thankyou :)

KAVINSANJANA: Thankyou very much for all your support! Luv ya too :*

Parise22: Oops! Galti se I typed a wrong name.. Foolish me but I edited it after you mentioned. Thanks for that and A Big Thankyou for all Your all- time Support! :*

Zinni17: Thankyou :*

bshreena: Thankyou :*

secret admirer: Thankyou soo much :*

preetN: Thankyou :D

Rajvigirl: Thankss for your all time support! :)

rajvi21: Thankyou soo Much :)

AD Angelina: Thankyou very much :)

Ansha Di's Ananya: No Problem.. Thankyou soo Much :)

JannatFairy: Thankyou :*

GuestNL: Thankss for your all time support! :)

RK: Thankyou :)

Harman: Thankss for your all time support! :)

Shweta04: Thankyou very much :) tc :*

Drizzle1640: Thankyouu :)

Anubhab Kavin Fan: Thankyou :)

Thankyou to all Lovely guests.

Thankyou to all who reviewed in any of the chapters of this story!

...

**/ ...Lastly Read and Review for the very last time for this Story.. Thankyou all!..\\\**


End file.
